Peggy Makes the Big Leagues
Peggy Makes the Big Leagues is the third episode of King of the Hill Season 5, 88th episode overall. Brendan Fraser stars as David Kalaiki-Alii, "The Flyin' Hawaiian." Synopsis Peggy gets a substitute job teaching geometry at Arlen High School, where one of her students is David Kalikiaii, the star football player, who is not passing the class. Peggy prepares a vade mecum to help him understand geometry, but soon realizes that his problem is not struggling to understand, but simple lack of effort. Peggy flunks David, rendering him ineligible for football. This arouses the ire of the other teachers, who allow David to skate by as they are huge football fans, as well as the booster club made up of Arlen businessmen who endorse the Arlen football team. Hank, who is one of the booster club members, is angry with Peggy as well, but Peggy sticks to her guns that the bigger win for David would be a solid education and conquering his laziness. Buck Strickland, also a booster club members, gets David an internship at Strickland Propane to gain credits under the tutelage of Hank. Hank sincerely teaches David about the in and outs of propane, and the final part of the internship is an essay displaying what David has learned. Hank sees David's essay is choppy and not even a feeble attempt to learn anything, but pencil-whips the internship as approved as Buck ordered him to do. Feeling he has sold out propane, Hank agrees with Peggy that David should be grounded and seek out David's mother to inform her of the problem. They are shown David's room, where Mrs. Kalikiaii says that David has a learning disability and sports is his only skill. Peggy and Hank apologize, not knowing this, and excuse themselves. Just after the Hills depart the Kalikiaii residence, David's mother thanks the booster club (who created the false image of David's room) for getting Peggy off David's back. David is upset about the deception, stating that he has no such disability and starts to feel ashamed of his slacking off. The mother claims David will have a promising career in pro football, but David is astute enough to realize it is not guaranteed (even if he sets the odds at 50-50) and then goes to Peggy to see about learning geometry. Peggy is glad David has come around, but there is no way he can pass the geometry class as the semester is nearly over and recommends another course. David returns to Hank, taking his job as a Strickland Propane intern seriously. The episode ends with David going off to play in the game, but reciting facts about the dangers of propane, leaving Peggy and Hank glad they have made David a more serious man in endeavors off the field. Other Languages *Peggy Makes the Big Leagues/Other Languages Quotes *Peggy Makes the Big Leagues/Quotes Stinger Quote Peggy: "I don't know what you're waiting for." Trivia *Hank gives David an A for the Strickland Propane work study course. He tells Peggy this A, along with the F that the principal threw out from geometry, put David on the school honor roll. However if the principal had the power to change David's geometry grade then the work study course wasn't necessary. Additionally the principal could have changed the grade before the loss the team endured in the episode. *David's mom, Mrs. Kalaiki-Ali'i, also appears in the Season 2 episode Traffic Jam. *Also In that episode she plays an insurance agent working with the Hills on their automobile claim. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 5) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki